


They Think They Know...

by TriaKane



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/TriaKane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about assumptions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Think They Know...

I know they think Daddy was a drunk who walked all over Mama and beat the hell out of us for fun, but it was Mama who ruled the roost with a rolling pin in one hand and a bible in the other. She’d march us down to church every Sunday morning and sit behind us to make sure we were paying attention. And then after church my older brothers and I would go looking for trouble. The Spencer boys. How else do you think I learned to fight and put the fear of God into those who done wrong?


End file.
